


Oxytocin

by StutteryPrince



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Can be taken as romantic if you want I guess??, Flug is a lil shit, but he's a lil shit that craves affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Flug decides to play a little trick on everyone to get free hugs without consequences.





	Oxytocin

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I uploaded this???? Guess not.  
> My Flug and Demencia Blog: lizards-and-lunchbags.tumblr.com  
> Crossposted from here: https://oh-flug-me.tumblr.com/post/162439905415/oxytocin

Flug snickered to himself as he eyed his boss from afar. Oh, this was  _ so _ gonna work. Black Hat once had no idea what a pancreas was, there was no way he would know what this is! Flug nodded to himself before he raced forward, wrapping his arms around Black Hat and pressing his face against his chest.   
  


“What the-Flug?! What are you doing? Let me go at once!”

 

“Oh, Boss! It’s awful!”

 

Flug waited until Black Hat went silent, the eldritch waiting for the scientist to explain.

 

“It’s oxytocin, boss, I caught oxytocin! It’s a horrible disease for humans! It can only get gotten rid of using the natural body heat of two beings! You were the first person I saw the moment I found out, so that’s what this is about.”

 

Flug waited for Black Hat to pick him up and place him on top of the fridge, leaving him stranded, but instead he wrapped his arms around the smaller scientist. Flug smiled widely under his bag and buried his face against Black Hat’s suit, hugging tighter and beginning to count the seconds as Black hat hugged tighter in return.

 

_ I need at least 20 seconds, that’s all _ , Flug told himself, trying not to snicker anymore. 

 

The moment he got to twenty, Flug let out a sigh and relaxed, smiling as he turned his head so his cheek was pressing against the buttons on Black Hat’s suit. He noticed the tenseness his boss had slacken ever so slightly, his tight grip loosening and to his surprise, Black Hat pulled him a bit closer. He got in another ten seconds before Black hat gripped him by the shoulders and pushed him back, causing Flug’s arms to unhook and fall to his sides.

 

“All gone?”

 

“For now!”

 

Flug had never been happier in his life to be wearing a bag because Black hat surely would have maimed him for the smile he gave when Black Hat grimaced subtly. Black Hat put even more distance between them, patting Flug’s shoulder awkwardly before turning on his heels and walking away briskly.  Flug giggled to himself, polishing his gloves on his shirt cockily.

 

“Too easy.”

* * *

“Dementia! Dementia!”

 

Dementia looked up from her drawing pad, looking over her shoulder to see Flu running toward her, his arms flailing and his eyes looking frantic. She stood up immediately, bouncing off the couch and meeting him halfway. Flug all but collapsed into her arms, shivering and heaving heavy breaths, and Dementia held him up, looking at him with deep concern.

 

“Fluggy? What’s wrong? What happened?”

 

“Oxytocin...Oxytocin has me bad…”

 

Dementia tilted her head in confusion until she felt a frightened surge go up her spine as a thought occurred to her.

 

“D-Did I miss something when I was out on my patrols?”

 

Dementia began going off on a tangent on about how sorry she was, begging him to hide whatever problem this was from Black Hat, but he held a finger to her lips to silence her.

  
“Don’t...don’t worry….it’s curable...we just have to….share….share body heat...to….to eliminate the...the oxytocin…”

 

“We gotta wha?”

 

“Hug me, Dementia.”

 

Dementia made an “Ah.” noise before she snatched up the limp Flug in a tight hug, nuzzling his head with a smile as she held him close. After about five seconds, Flug weakly wrapped his arms around Dementia, his head flopping to lean against her shoulder. As the seconds passed, Flug shakily got to his feet, “his strength returning”, and his arms tightened around Dementia.  Their heads traded places, Flug being the taller one and putting his head on top of hers while she snuggled under his chin. Once he hit twenty, he sighed and relaxed in her grip. Dementia sighed as well, squeezing him a bit tighter.

 

“All better yet?”

 

“Almost….the effects linger sometimes.”

 

Flug squeezed her tightly and she couldn’t help but laugh, releasing him and patting him on the head. 

 

“Try not to catch oxy-ox-uh-whatever you said, again, okay? It looked really bad.”

 

“I’ll try my best, Dementia! Thank you for helping me get rid of it.”

 

She nodded before he straightened his coat and stalked back to the lab. Once he was secure inside, he pulled out a notepad and put a checkmark next to Dementia’s name.

 

“That’s two for two. I wonder if we can get three for three?”

* * *

“Oh god, it’s awful!”

 

5.0.5. whipped around to see the Doctor, clutching his chest and falling backwards into the bears outstretched arms, his hand on his forehead and his body limp. 5.0.5. made a loud whine and the doctor groaned, leaning back further in the bears arms.

 

“Oh, Fives! It hurts so much! It’s so horrible! It’s so painful!”

 

5.0.5. made the same whine, but louder and with a lot more concern.

 

“It’s the oxytocin, Fives! The horrible  _ horrible _ oxytocin! It’s got me Fives,” Flug gripped 5.0.5.’s chest, shaking him roughly.  _ “It’s got me!” _

 

Flug fell limp again and 5.0.5. screamed, shaking the doctor and tapping his face in an attempt to wake him back up. Flug’s eyes opened groggily and he looked at 5.0.5. Weakly, he reached a shaking hand up and cupped 5.0.5.’s cheek.

 

“You gotta help me, Fives. You..you gotta...you gotta...hug….me,” Flug’s eyes rolled up and he became a ragdoll. He was suddenly assaulted by a sudden feeling of fluff and the distinct smell of blueberries, a crushing weight on his back as 5.0.5. squashed him against his chest. Oh jeez, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t hold the act on this one! Flug started laughing, managing to squeezing his hands free to push himself away from 5.0.5. enough to be able to see him.

 

“Okay! Okay, Fives! I’m okay now! That’s enough hugs, ya big blueberry!”

 

5.0.5. made that iconic “bwoh?” sound and Flug found himself smiling so wild he was sure his chin was showing from the bottom of his bag.

 

“I love you, buddy!”

  
5.0.5. smiled and began wagging his tail, making Flug throw his arms around him as much as he could, squeezing him tightly in the best hug he could give.

**Author's Note:**

> My Flug and Demencia Blog: lizards-and-lunchbags.tumblr.com  
> Crossposted from here: https://oh-flug-me.tumblr.com/post/162439905415/oxytocin


End file.
